


This Is Your Life

by pascalispunk



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascalispunk/pseuds/pascalispunk
Summary: After getting rejected, you knew the only way to uplift your mood is good company and wine. And who better to enjoy it with than your best friend, Frankie Morales.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	This Is Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> this was made for a friend of mine who requested a lil frankie fic to make them feel better, i hope it's ok 🥰
> 
> also the title is one of my favourite killers songs and i feel like some of the lyrics kinda fit the story too ☺️
> 
> (a/n: anything in italics is a text message in the present, anything in bold italics is a text message from the past)

Lying in your bed, you sniffled against the pillow as you stared at your phone. The text was still there and despite wanting to delete it and just ignore it, you knew you had to keep it to make yourself a better person out of it. You never thought ever that you'd get rejected via a text message but then again, you couldn't really blame yourself—the guy you were texting sometimes came off as a bit of a dick. Maybe you should just swear off dating forever, that way you'll never get your heart broken ever again.

After about fifteen minutes of moping around, you decided to text one of your friends. His company, along with listening to his corny dad jokes, was a sure fire way to make yourself feel better and distract yourself from this stupid boy who told you he wasn't ever interested in you.

_Hey, you busy tonight?_

_Nope, you wanna come over?_

_Yeah, you don't mind do you?_

_I have an unopened bottle of wine that I really wanna drink. And I didn't really feel like doing it myself._

_You had me at wine. I'll be over in 10 x_

Looking down at your outfit, you thought about changing but you knew Frankie wouldn't really care if you turned up in sweats and an old t-shirt—it's not like you were going over there to flirt with him and try to get into his pants. You sighed as you stood up, grabbing your phone and your purse, shoving them into your bag and headed out to your car. But you abruptly stopped and texted Frankie again.

_Might want to set up your spare bed if we're drinking wine. I have to drive tonight and neither of us will be able to drive me back._

_Oh shit, do you want me to come pick you up? Doesn't make a difference but it saves you on petrol?_

_Oh no, it's alright. It's not that far on petrol, don't worry. Just means I get to have your famous maple bacon pancakes tomorrow ☺️_

_Not if I burn them like last time 😬_

You just smiled at your phone before putting it back in your bag and grabbing your keys off the hook on the wall. You locked your door behind you and headed to the elevator to take you down to the ground floor. Living on the 5th floor, you could probably take the stairs but after the day you've had, you'd rather just try and relax as much as you can from now on.

Soon enough, you arrived at the ground floor and you let yourself out before heading to the parking garage below and finding your car. Starting up the engine, you grabbed your phone and texted Frankie to let you know you were on your way. He replied with a simple thumbs up emoji and you just smiled, remembering the day he found the emojis on his phone and just sent you a whole random bunch of them.

**_🥺🙊🥨🥇🎡🗝💖_ **

**_Uhh....._ **

**_Frankie am I supposed to understand what that means?_ **

**_No but.. LOOK AT THEM!_ **

**_Yeah, they're emojis??_ **

**_AREN'T THEY SO COOL? A PRETZEL!!!_ **

**_I'm guessing you updated your phone then 🤣_ **

**_👍👍👍_ **

The drive to Frankie's went by quickly, making you forget just how close he lived to you—but just too far away to walk there, especially at this time of night. The extra bonus was that Frankie owned a house and had an actual driveway you could park in, instead of a dimly lit parking garage that you were for sure was haunted.

Once you were parked in his driveway, you exited your car and made his way up to his door. But before you could even press the doorbell, the door was already open and Frankie was stood there holding the wine bottle and two glasses.

"Netflix is set up and I'm more than ready to get drunk."

"Settle down there, 'Fish. Not yet."

"You say that but I can guarantee you'll get drunk faster than I will."

"Are you willing to put some money on that bet Mr Morales?"

"For two reasons I'm saying no. The first is that you'll be drunk and won't remember and the second is when you're sober, you'll deny it and I'll never get my money."

"Excuse me! I will not!"

Frankie just looked at you and raised his eyebrow before shaking his head and smiling at you. You were now stood across from him on the other side of the island in his kitchen, watching as he poured out the wine into the pair of glasses set in front of you. When you met Frankie, the last thing you expected was for him to be a wine guy—always assuming he'd just go straight for a beer or a whiskey. However, you once ordered him a whiskey and he winced as it went down his throat but pushed through it just for you. You took a mental note to never order it for him again.

"So, we have all of Netflix, what are you in the mood for watching?"

"You know what I want to watch.."

"Not another rom-com, please I cannot take anymore of them.."

"But.." You trailed off and pouted at Frankie as you both sat down next to each other on his couch. He rolled his eyes and just handed you the remote, practically giving you free reign on the movie choice. You excitedly searched through the rom-com section, eager to put on one of your favourites. Frankie himself would never admit it, but he actually likes the movies you play. Maybe it's just because it's something different or maybe it's because he knows you like it and he likes everything you do.

Although, that is something he would never admit out loud. He's always been afraid that you don't feel the same way back.

"Ooh, Pretty Woman! I love this movie!" Frankie just smiled at your excitement as you pressed play and settled down into the couch. He reached forward to grab the bowl of snacks on the coffee table and placed it between you both. You took a sip of your wine and sighed as you felt the liquid soothe down your throat, instantly relaxing you.

Halfway through the movie, Frankie noticed you shifting in your seat a lot more and he knew you were getting a little bit more tipsy. You finished your first glass 30 minutes ago and then finished two more refills since then. The snack bowl between you was almost empty and Frankie lifted it to put it back on the coffee table, allowing you to get more comfy—which meant sliding closer to Frankie and leaning your head on his shoulder.

"What does it mean when.. when a guy says.. that.. he's uhm.. he's not interested in you.. but you still like him.."

Frankie stayed silent for a second, not really knowing how to answer your question. You sighed and sat up, leaning against the back of the couch to look at Frankie more. He noticed you and reached forward to pause the movie, before turning to face you. You held your phone out to Frankie and he took it to read the text you received earlier.

_Hey, look I don't know how to say this but.. I don't think this is working. I'm just not that interested in you, sorry. The few dates were fun but, I wasn't looking to make it serious or anything. Again, sorry x_

"Sounds like a complete dick to me.."

"I reaaaaally loved him, Frankie."

"Maybe we should put the movie back on to distract you a bit more."

"No. Wanna talk.."

"You're drunk, maybe you should go to bed—"

"Would you love me Frankie?"

"I.."

"Would you? Would you love me like nothing else matters?"

He wants to say yes so badly but the words just won't come out his mouth. Love was something Frankie was terrified of, knowing what he's done in his past. He doesn't ever want to subject anyone to the amount of pain and trauma he's been through—and especially not you. He could never do that to you. You're his best friend—and well, the love of his life.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah uhm.. sorry.."

"It's okay.. maybe I'll just never find anyone and live.. oh my god I'm gonna be alone forever.."

"You'll find someone.." And I wish it was me.

"What did you say?

"Hm?"

"After you said I'll find someone? You wished what?"

"Oh.. oh, nothing nothing.."

"Frankie.."

"It was nothing.."

"I heard it the first time.. I just want to hear you say it again.."

Frankie sighed, taking the bowl and glasses back to the kitchen. You slowly got up and stumbled after him, before once again asking him to repeat himself. He refused again and told you it was nothing. You had just gotten your heart broken and he wasn't ready to give himself to you just yet. You had just been thrown out of a relationship and he was scared of throwing you right back into another one.

"Frankie, please answer me! Would you love me—"

"Yes! God, yes! You're my best friend and.. and I'm falling in love with you. Well, I have been for the past year.."

"Oh my god.. Frankie.."

"I'm sorry.."

You didn't even say anything, just stepped up to him and put one of your hands on his chest and the other raked itself through the tousled mess of hair on top of his head. You always forgot how taller he was than you and so you had to stand up on your tip toes to even reach his face. You didn't get a chance to breathe before his lips were on yours, moulding together like you were made for each other. No man had ever kissed you like this and it made you realise that maybe Frankie was the one you had been looking for this whole time. You felt his hands squeeze onto your waist to pull you into him, wanting you as close to him as possible.

When you pulled away, Frankie's mouth was loosely hanging open, his breaths raggedy and heavy. You gazed up into his eyes, knowing that the line of friendship was definitely erased now. Your eyes were slightly glassy and your bottom lip quivered before he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips once again.

"Let's go to bed.. you're drunk.."

"As are you.."

"Not as much as you are.."

"Am not.."

Frankie just laughed softly at you before guiding you to his bedroom, carefully holding you as you staggered up his stairs. He lay down on his side of the bed and helped you down with him, pulling you close to his chest. You nuzzled your head into his chest, making yourself comfier before you tangled your feet with his. Frankie smiled and pressed small kisses to the top of your head, lulling you to sleep. Once he could hear your soft snores, he settled himself into the bed more and soon fell asleep with you in his arms. You were finally his and he was yours, just as it should be.


End file.
